


Quibblers Concert Live

by Canadiantardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is waiting in line to go see the Quibblers in concert and meets someone important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quibblers Concert Live

**Author's Note:**

> Cruddy summary is cruddy. Nuna is my OTP, and someone gave me this prompt: OTP waiting in long line for some sort of premier or release of something or concert or whatever….they dont know each other but they end up talking becoming friends and then more than friends.  
> Also, I just decided to have The Quibblers be a band name. Their number one song is The Crumpled Horn.

_Oh I hope I get good seats._ Luna thought anxiously, looking around her at the crowd of people waiting for the same thing as she was: entrance into the biggest concert of the year.

The Quibblers became huge a little while ago, and Luna knew she could have just asked her father, who was good friends with the band, for good tickets and the like, but she didn’t want to feel spoiled, so she waited with everyone else.

She felt someone bump into her from behind, and turned her head to see what happened.

A boy was at her feet, seeming to have been pushed by the people behind them. Surprised, Luna bent down to help him up.

“Are you alright?” She asked the guy as he got up.

“Oh, yeah, I’m brilliant.” The guy answered, rubbing off the dirt from his hands. “Nothing better than being shoved to the floor by a pack of concert goers.”

“I don’t think they meant to.” Luna reasoned. She didn’t think anyone in the line would intentionally hurt someone. “We’re all just excited for the concert. I mean, wouldn’t that include you, if you’re in line?”

The boy looked at Luna, and she took in his appearance with interest. He had ruffled brown hair, and a pretty dark shade of brown for eyes. He was actually quite handsome.

His ears reddened slightly, which caused Luna to hold in a giggle. He looked cute when his ears went red, she found.

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” He looked down, as if thinking what to say next. “Oh, ’m Neville. What’s your name?”

“Hello Neville, I’m Luna.” Luna smiled sweetly at Neville and offered her hand to the guy. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same.” Neville took her hand awkwardly and shook it. They let go and he asked, “So, you really love this band?”

“Oh yes. The Quibblers are my favourite band. I’ve been a fan for years. Almost since they first became a band.” Luna practically gushed. “What about you? Do you enjoy The Quibblers?”

“Well, that’s kind of obvious. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like The Quibblers. Though I can’t say I’ve been a fan of them long. I’ve only just gotten into this genre of music.” Neville replied, laughing a bit.

“Heh, oh really?”

The two talked for hours, debating on genres and music until they were let into the stadium where the concert was held. There was no arranged seating, so the two sat next to each other for the majority of the concert.

“Hey, that was an awesome concert!” Luna almost shouted, her hearing still not back to normal after the concert. She was flushed and giddy, even though it was nearly midnight and she had classes in the morning.

Neville laughed beside her, nodding his head in agreement. He looked just as flushed and giddy as Luna.

“Yeah, it definitely was. I’m glad I went.” He said, trying not to shout.

“I’m glad you went too.” Luna was slowly getting her hearing to normal and could speak quieter and still hear herself.

“I think we should hang out more. You’re a cool girl, Luna.” Neville smiled, a little nervously.

Luna brightened at the idea of seeing Neville more. She nodded and told him how he can reach her. He did the same with her, and the two went their separate ways home, deciding to meet up again in a few days when they had time.

A year later, the two started dating.

A couple years after that, they got engaged.

They still love sharing the story of how they met to their friends when they ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This is my first fanfic for Harry Potter, even though I've loved the series for more than a decade!


End file.
